The Cost of Love
by Mimiko7
Summary: This is my first romance fic so be kind. Someone wants revenge on Hiei but for what? Also there's a baby coming. HieiOC No flames. R&R Rating may go up.
1. The Begining of Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. Trust me. You would know if I did.  
  
This is a Hiei/OC pairing. I know there are tons of Hiei fans out there. But please God, do not flame me. Enjoy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Ugh! Damn!" Hiei said as he flipped back, as his enemy landed another punch on his face. Hiei could taste the blood seeping in his mouth.  
  
The dark figure approached him. "Is this it? Is this all the challenge I get?!" He yelled as he kicked Hiei in the stomach, sending him flying feet away. Hiei's back hit the wall. Hiei steadily but slowly stood up to face his enemy. "No use." He thought. "The shadows are covering his whole body." Hiei's eyes flitted to his katana lying a few feet from enemy.  
  
He braced himself to sprint for it. Within a split Hiei had become a blur, he was inches from his weapon when he felt a knee come to his stomach, sending back to where he was. He coughed, and his own blood came out. Hiei looked at his opponent and said, "Why? Why are you doing this?"  
  
The figure short of Hiei and tilted it's head. "Revenge." It simply said in a hoarse, gruff voice. "What?" Hiei replied eyes wide. Just then, he heard voices and footsteps coming toward him. "HIEI!!" They called out. They figure jerked in their direction, then looked hesitantly at Hiei. "This isn't over." It said. And with that last sentence it fled out of the cold, stone room.  
  
Hiei, barely clinging to consciousness, saw Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara run to him. "Hiei! Are you okay?" Yusuke asked kneeling down to him. "What happened? Who did this?" Kurama asked. Hiei looked at them, trying to force all the words in his mind out, but simply couldn't find the strength. All he could muster was, "I....I don't know." Without a second word, Hiei blacked out and fell on the floor.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Hiei, felt sunlight pouring down onto him. "The sun?" He thought. He felt around him to see what his surroundings were. He felt the soft touch of cotton. Hiei slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a bed, with bandages on his head and chest. He sat up slowly in the bed and looked around. "I must be in Genkai's temple." He thought.  
  
He could voices outside the hall. He couldn't make out what there were saying, so he did the next best thing. His Jagan eye glowed a bright blue as he used it to see out into the hall. He could see Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara arguing over what might've happened. "Grrr...I'm gonna murder whoever did this to him!" Yusuke threatened raising his fist. "Please control your anger Yusuke." Kurama said putting Yusuke's fist down with his hand.  
  
Yukina then came into the hall. "Please keep your voices down. He needs to rest." Hiei's eye twitched. "Yukina," he thought. "Well, that explains the bandages." Suddenly Kurama glanced in Hiei's direction. Hiei paused for a second. "He knows I'm up." He thought. Kurama then ignored Hiei and turned back around. "Sorry Yukina, we'll be quieter. I promise." Kuwabara replied smiling at Yukina. Yukina smiled back. "Thank you Kazuma." And then she walked quietly back into her room. Hiei brow furrowed. "He flirts enough with her. Now he does it behind my back!"  
  
Suddenly, Tomoe came into the room. Botan and Mihana were doing there best to keep her out. "No Tomoe! You can't! He's sleeping!" Mihana said pulling on her friends arm. "I don't care!!" She replied. "Please, think about how you're acting!" Botan said pushing Tomoe back as best as she could; only ending up being pushed forward. "I have to see him! Please! Let me go!" Tomoe hollered. Hiei's eyes grew wide. "Tomoe?" He said out loud. Mihana looked towards Hiei's door. "Damn. Now she knows too." Hiei thought. Keiko' and Shizuru appeared at the door. "My, she's in a hurry isn't she?" Keiko said. "Yep." Shizuru replied, popping a cigarette in her mouth.  
  
Yukina came out of her room again, with a worried look on her face. "Please Tomoe! You can see him, but you must promise not to make any noise!" Yukina said walking up to Tomoe. Tomoe stopped struggling and looked at Yukina. "D- do you mean it?" She asked. Yukina smiled again and nodded. Tomoe followed Yukina to Hiei's door. "Shit!" Hiei thought. He stopped using his Jagan and pretended to be asleep.  
  
Yukina opened the door and ushered her in. "Remember be quiet." Yukina said putting a finger to her lips. Tomoe nodded and Yukina shut the door. Tomoe had her hands clenched tightly, one of them resting one her chest. She walked over to his bedside and kneeled down. She looked over his body, her blue eyes scanning the bandages all over him. Tears started to from in her eyes. "Fool!" she said quietly, clenching her hands so tight her knuckles started to turn white.  
  
"Why did you leave the others? If you hadn't...you wouldn't be like this!" She said. She tilted her head down to the ground and started to cry softly. Suddenly she felt a hand stroking her hair. She looked up to find Hiei, fully awakened staring at her. Slightly smiling. She looked at him with disbelieving eyes. "I'm sorry," He said continuing to stroke her hair. "I didn't mean to make you upset." (o.o That's a little un-Hiei-ish)  
  
She looked at him for a moment, and then threw herself on him. "You're still a fool! A stupid fool!" She said crying into his chest. He looked down at her. "I know." He replied holding her in a loose hug.  
  
(Well that was eventful.....;; )  
  
----------------End----------------  
  
Mimiko: Well? What did you think?  
  
Hiei: I kicked ass...and you know it...  
  
Mimiko: e.e Nice choice of words. Please review!  
  
Hiei: No flames!! 


	2. A New Hassle

Disclaimer: Own YYH I do not. . Damn!  
  
Enjoy! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Tomoe spent the night in Hiei's room and gave him what can say a "special treat." The next morning, Hiei awoke with Tomoe lying beside him. He looked at her for minutes on end, caressing her navy blue hair. Hiei as quietly and quickly as possible got out of bed and got dressed. Wincing slightly as he did so, his injuries still bothering him. He gathered his katana and quietly went out the door, leaving Tomoe happily sleeping in his bed.  
  
Hiei walked out of the temple and to the outskirts of the forest. There he met up with Yusuke and Kurama. Kuwabara was probably in the temple flirting with Yukina again. Hiei narrowed his eyes at this, but kept walking towards the forest. On his way there he was met with Yusuke, Kurama, and Genkai standing there waiting for him. "We figured you would come here later." Kurama said his arms crossed.  
  
Hiei walked up to them. "What do you want?" He asked in his normal gruff voice. Yusuke was next to speak. "What happened to you Hiei? You gave us a real scare back there." Hiei looked at him and turned his head. "Don't be stupid. I had it under control. I can take care of myself." He replied. Genkai walked up to Hiei and flicked him in the nose. "Don't be a smart ass. Just tell us. You know you'll need help with this. Unless you want to die next time!" She said.  
  
Hiei stared at her then rubbed his nose. "Hag, I'm not lying. I can do it on my own!" "Then explain why you lost." Kurama asked coolly. Hiei glared at him and walked past the small group to the forest. "If I need help I'll tell you. Happy?" Hiei replied jumping into the air and landing on a branch.  
  
The three fighters watched him as he leaped off into the distance. "He's just too stubborn to admit he needs help." Kurama said. "Well he's got to or he'll end up dead!" Yusuke replied raising his voice. "Calm down idiot." Genkai said pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "He'll come out soon enough." She said walking back into the temple.  
  
-Tomoe---------------------------------------------------------------------- Tomoe-  
  
Tomoe and fidgeted in her sleep turning over and reaching out over the covers expecting to find Hiei. She blindly searched for him with her eyes closed. When she didn't find him, her eyes shot wide open and sat up quickly. She scanned the room for him, when she saw that he had gotten dressed and his katana was no longer there she sighed. "He could've as least told me he was leaving." She said to herself as she got out of bed, also getting dressed.  
  
As was just tying her blue sash on, Yukina opened the door. "Oh! I see you're awake." Yukina said with a smile. Tomoe nodded and sat on the bed. "Yukina? Do you know where Hiei went?" She asked. "I think I saw him going towards the forest earlier this morning." "Thanks." She replied opening the window and standing on the ledge. "Don't you think you should use the door?" Yukina asked hurrying over to the window. "Nah, this is faster." Tomoe replied leaping out of the window.  
  
She landed gracefully on the ground and took off running to the forest. "This could be a good time to tell him." She thought. She reached the forest, stopped running, and quietly walked into the forest. (Yusuke, Kurama, and Genkai had gone by then.) She looked through the dense forest searching for him. Then she saw him, in the middle of a clearing leaning against a tree.  
  
She walked slowly up to him and knelt down. "He's sleeping?" She thought. He looked so innocent with his eyes closed and a frown rarely off his face. She brushed some hair out of his eyes and smiled. Hiei suddenly jumped and his eye shot open. He relaxed once he saw it was Tomoe. "You're up early." She said. Hiei looked away. Tomoe frowned slightly. She felt awkward and uneasy in these kinds of moments. Like she wasn't that special to him at all.  
  
She sat down beside him and leaned against his shoulder. "You okay?" she asked. "Just thinking." He replied simply. "About?" "Nothing." Tomoe looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "You're thinking about nothing?" Hiei chuckled. "I guess so." "You're odd." She said hugging him. "Hiei?" "Hn?" "Please don't go back to that place." She said holding him tighter. "I have to." He said placing his hand on hers. "Then I'm coming too." "You can't. You'll die." He answered squeezing her hand the slightest bit. "But if I don't you'll die!" she replied looking him in the eye.  
  
Hiei frowned when she said this knowing she was probably right. Tomoe rubbed her head to his chest and stayed silent. "I won't die. I promise. I'll never make you sad." He said hugging her back. They stayed close together for a while until Tomoe broke the silence. "Hiei?" "Hn?" Tomoe paused before she continued with her sentence, choosing her words carefully.  
  
"I think...I'm pregnant."  
  
--------------End----------------  
  
Don't you just hate me for ending there? =3  
  
Mimiko: == Chapter 2!  
  
Botan: o.o; How does she know so fast?  
  
Mimiko: Uh...instincts?  
  
Botan: o.-  
  
Mimiko: Very....very...good...instincts?  
  
Botan: ee Please review everyone. No flames. 


	3. The Enemy Knows

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. le gasp What a shocker! ;  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Hiei looked at her with wide eyes. "W-what?" He asked. Tomoe blushed a bit and smiled. "I think I might be pregnant." She said again. Hiei held her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "How do you know? How can you tell?" "My instincts tell me so." She muttered. "Are your instincts defective?" He asked. She looked at him with the look. (You know...THE look) "No, they're not." She replied. Hiei leaned back on the tree. "God..." he said covering his eyes. Tomoe looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry if you don't want it." She said quietly. Hiei looked at her like she was crazy and grabbed her hand. "Don't say that. That isn't the problem. I'll raise the child with you."  
  
Tomoe looked at him with tears of joy in her eyes. She threw herself into Hiei's arms. "Thank you. I won't be a burden. I promise." She said pressing into his chest. Hiei stared at her shocked, and slowly let his arms rest on her back. "You were never a burden in the first place." He whispered into her ear. Hiei held Tomoe in his arms, not saying a word, taking in the recent event. "What have I done? This is going to be hell." He thought.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
As the weeks past Tomoe's stomach grew, and so did the tension around the temple. "Hiei's gonna be a daddy!" Yusuke said pulling on Hiei's cheeks. "You must be thrilled!" Botan said cheerfully. Hiei simply ignored them. "Well, at least you won't have to wait long for it to be born Hiei. What with the birth process and all." Kurama said.  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked giving Kurama an odd look. "You see Kuwabara, since a baby shares just about everything when it's inside the mother, like food and such, it's almost like the baby is a part of the mother. It's the same deal if it's a demon but demons have more power than humans, so they share power with the mother, and that speeds up the process of birth by at least six months." Kurama explained.  
  
Everyone looked at him with understanding eyes. "So that's how it works with demons huh?" Yusuke said putting a hand to his chin. "Come to think of it how long has it been?" Kuwabara asked. "Ten weeks." Hiei grunted. "Wha?! You're kidding me! That's two and a half months! The baby could come any day now!" Botan said standing up from her spot on the couch. "Hn. It's just a baby." Hiei replied. "Just ta baby? Then why do I have to lend you my spare rooms? Do I need to kick you out if it's just a baby?" Genkai yelled from the top of the stairs where she could hear them clearly.  
  
Hiei shoulders sunk and he looked away. Genkai looked satisfied that she'd won and walked back up the stairs. Just then Tomoe walked through the door with Keiko, Mihana and Yukina at her sides. "I'm fine! You don't have to follow me everywhere!" Tomoe said going to the couch and sitting down next to Hiei. Keiko and Yukina went behind her. "I think we do. It's best." Keiko replied. "Even though Hiei should be the one going with you! Since he is the father!" Mihana said glaring at Hiei. Hiei growled at her and the two began to have their own glaring contest.  
  
"No, it's okay! It really is!" Tomoe said waving a hand in front of her. "As long as you have someone with you, you should be safe." Yukina said placing a pillow behind Tomoe's back. Tomoe nodded thank you and Yukina dismissed herself to her room. Tomoe gasped and then smiled. "Hiei! It's kicking!" She said. He glanced towards her. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "See?" she asked still smiling. Hiei felt little thumps in his hand. He didn't show any glee on the outside what so ever. But on the inside, he was happily smiling.  
  
Outside a cloaked figure stood quietly and ran out of the bushes.  
  
-In Makai- (the Demon World)  
  
The cloaked figure from the temple ran into a stone castle and stopped in front of a door. "Permission to enter!" It yelled. "Granted." A voice said from inside the doors. The doors opened slowly showing someone sitting a stone bench. The figure approached the person. "Master, it seems that Hiei, the one you seek, has a woman. She's with child." You could not see the person sitting down clearly. The room was dark and covered the face. But you could tell that they had just smiled. "Thank you. This will prove very in useful in my revenge. Now leave!" The cloaked figure ran out of the room and shut the doors. Leaving the one in the room alone.  
  
"Hiei....you will pay."  
  
--------------End--------------  
  
Mimiko: I had a little trouble trying t o describe the last scene.  
  
Yusuke: No duh.  
  
Mimiko: Are you insulting my writing.  
  
Yusuke: Well, a little.  
  
Mimiko: points in a random direction Get out.  
  
Yusuke: o.o; there's no door.  
  
Mimiko: points up Get out.  
  
Yusuke: OO;; Review. No flames. 


	4. Day of Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't why I must put this every chapter. But I don't own YYH. Hell, I don't even own this computer. .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Tomoe sat quietly in the living room with Hiei sitting by her on the couch and Botan on the other side. She hummed happily and played with her hair when she felt something. Her eyes widened as she felt a stabbing pain in her stomach. She gasped a grabbed her stomach. "Tomoe? What's the matter?" Botan asked holding Tomoe's shoulders. "The...the baby...I think it's coming."  
  
Botan and Hiei both stood up. "What?!" They yelled. Hiei leaned closer to her. "Are you sure?" He asked. Tomoe looked up at him. "No, Hiei. I just have wicked heartburn." She said sarcastically wincing in pain. Hiei's eye twitched in annoyance. "Master Genkai! Come quickly!" Botan yelled. Yusuke, Keiko, Genkai and Mihana came down the stairs. "Jeez, Botan could you yell any louder?" Yusuke said. "What is it now?" Genkai asked walking over to Botan.  
  
"Tomoe's going to have the baby!! What do we do?!" Botan asked frantically. "What?" Mihana squeaked. "Kurama!!" Mihana yelled. The young redhead came into the room. "What's wrong?" He asked. "The baby! It's coming!" She said waving her hand in front of Tomoe, trying to cool her down. "Oh." Kurama said running over. "We have to call the hospital!" Botan said. "It won't matter. It's too far away." Genkai said calmly. "You just had to live miles away from a city didn't you?!" Yusuke asked. Genkai glared at him and smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Dimwit! That's not the point!" She yelled. Tomoe groaned in pain. "Uh-oh." Kurama said. "What?! What's the matter?!" Hiei asked frantically. "Her water broke. She's going to go into labor soon." Kurama replied. "Jeez, Kurama I didn't know you knew about birth delivery. You do study too much." Yusuke said.  
  
"Enough! Move her into the other room! Get some blankets!" Genkai ordered. Just then, Yukina accompanied by Kuwabara walked through the door. "What's going on here?" Yukina asked quietly. "Yeah, what's with all noise?" Kuwabara retorted. Keiko ran over to Yukina. "Oh my! Yukina! Tomoe! Her baby's on the way!" Yukina's eyes grew wide. "We have to help her then! Kazuma! Please get some pillows!" Yukina asked as she ran off to the other room where Tomoe was being held.  
  
Kuwabara did as he was told and gathered as many pillows as he could carry into the other room. Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara and Yusuke started to walk into the room, but Yukina stopped them. "I'm sorry but I think Tomoe would prefer it if you stayed out here." She said. Mihana popped up and took the pillows from Kuwabara. "Thank you." She said. And with that Yukina shut the door.  
  
"What?!" Hiei yelled banging on the door. "I am the FATHER! I should be in there!!" Kurama put a hand on Hiei's shoulder. "Hiei, I think it's best if you stay out here. You might not like what you would anyway." Kurama said. Just then you could distinctively hear Tomoe howl in pain. Hiei's averted to the door then Kurama. "Fine he said shaking Kurama's hand off.  
  
A while had passed and nothing had changed besides Tomoe screaming in the other room. Hiei waited anxiously leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Yusuke walked over to Hiei and leaned against the wall as well. "So Hiei. What do you want it to be?" He asked. Hiei opened one eye and looked at him with a strange look. "What do you mean?" "I mean do you want it to be a boy or girl?" Yusuke asked again. Hiei closed his eye. "I don't care what it is." He replied.  
  
Yusuke smirked. "Mm-hmm. Sure you don't." He replied. Just then, the door opened and all eyes fell on it. Yukina stepped out with a smile. "Hiei. The baby's here." She said sweetly. Hiei got up from the wall. "Do you want to come in?" Yukina asked motioning inside the room. Hiei's heart skipped a beat and he cautiously walked towards the room. Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara followed him in.  
  
He walked over to Tomoe who was holding a small bundle, looking completely exhausted. "Hiei..." she said looking up at him. "Hey..." He replied. Tomoe moved the baby so Hiei could see it. "Here she is." Hiei looked at Tomoe. "She?" He asked. Tomoe smiled and nodded. Hiei smiled back and gently touched the young baby's cheek. "Hina." Tomoe said. Hiei's eyes went back to Tomoe. "What?" "Hina...that's her name. After your mother." She said simply. Hiei's heart was filled with happiness when he heard this and he smiled wider.  
  
"My mothers name was Hina too! What a coincidence!" Yukina said cheerfully. Hiei nodded. "Yes...a coincidence." He replied. Yusuke came up and put a hand on Hiei's shoulder. "Hey, congrats man." He said. "Yes, congratulations Hiei." Kurama said with a smile. Hiei nodded again and smiled. He looked down at the small baby and lightly touched her navy blue hair, slightly brushing against the white starburst of hair in the middle. He smiled as he looked down at his little girl.  
  
"Just what I wanted." He thought.  
  
----------------End----------------  
  
Mimiko: == I actually really liked making this chapter!  
  
Keiko: sigh That was sweet!  
  
Mimiko: gives her a cookie  
  
Keiko: o.o Thank you.  
  
Yusuke: runs in I want a cookie!  
  
Mimiko: Then next chapter don't insult my writing.  
  
Yusuke: --; Damn.  
  
Keiko: Review! Don't flame please! 


	5. Taken

Disclaimer- I don't own YYH. What? You don't believe me yet?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Everyone had been overjoyed with the new arrival of the baby. Even Hiei, but now he was beginning to learn the responsibilities of having one.  
  
"Hiei!" Tomoe yelled. "What?" He asked in annoyance. "Can you please come here? I need you to hold her!" Hiei slowly got up from his place on the couch and walked over to Tomoe who was holding Hina in her arms. "Here." She said handing Hiei over to Hina. "Boy, she's getting big." Yusuke said poking Hina in the cheek. Hina giggled playfully and pulled on Yusuke's cheek. "Ow. C'mon kid let go." Yusuke whined. Hiei smirked and looked away.  
  
It had been a couple months since Hina had been born, and she had indeed grown. Hina directed her attention to her father who had a grumpy look on his face. Hina began to play with his hair, laughing as she did. Hiei's annoyance grew as his daughter enjoyed her little adventure in "The Locks of Hiei." Yusuke chuckled at his friend. "Having fun Hiei?" "Shut up." Hiei replied. "Okay, I can take her now." Tomoe replied motioning to remove Hina from Hiei. Hina latched on tighter and shook her head.  
  
Tomoe smiled at said in a playful voice, "Do you wanna stay with daddy? Do you?" Hina smiled and nodded vigorously. Tomoe laughed. "Okay, I'll leave you with daddy." Hiei looked at her. "No you won't! Take her now! My head is not a play thing!" He yelled. Tomoe lightly hit him on the head. "She wants to be with you now. And besides I could use the rest." Tomoe said walking to her room. Hiei watched helplessly as she walked off.  
  
"What's the matter Hiei?" Kurama asked. "Don't you want to be with your daughter?" Hiei sat down next to Kurama setting Hina down on his lap. "Not when she's trying to pull my hair out of my head." He replied. Hina grabbed Kurama's long sideburns and tugged on them. Kurama winced in pain. "Come now Hina. Let go." Kurama said trying to coax the child. Hina giggled loudly and held on tighter. Hiei laughed then sighed. "See what I mean?" He said.  
  
Hina went back to playing with Hiei's hair. "Ha ha! Papa!" She said. Hiei's eyes went wide and he looked down at her. "What did you say?" He asked looking her straight in the eyes. Hina smiled again. "Papa! Papa!" she said giggling. Hiei looked at her wide eyed. "What's the matter Hiei?" Kurama asked folding his arms. "Her....her first word." Hiei said. Yusuke smiled and put his arms behind his head. "No kidding? Hey Tomoe!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
Tomoe groggily walked out of her room. "What? I was just about o fall asleep." She whined. "Hina spoke." Kurama replied with a smile. Tomoe's eyes snapped open. "Really?!" she asked kneeling down to Hina who was still sitting on Hiei's lap. "Did you talk? Come on. Talk for mommy." She said picking Hina up. "Papa!!" Hina said loudly. "Oh! Hiei did you hear?! She said "Papa!" Tomoe said bouncing Hina up and down in her arms. "You're so smart! Yes you are!" Tomoe said rubbing her nose against Hina's.  
  
Hiei watched as Tomoe smiled and played with Hina. Suddenly his eyes averted to the window. He stood up and his hand automatically flew to his katana. "Hiei?" Tomoe said. "What's wrong?" Kurama said standing up as well. "We're being watched." Hiei replied. Kurama summoned his rose whip and Yusuke stood looking around. "There!" Hiei shouted running towards the kitchen door. Kurama and Yusuke sprinted out after him. Tomoe stayed behind and held Hina close to her. She leaned against the wall watching for anyone who might come in.  
  
Then a cloaked figure broke down the door and walked into the room. "Who are you? What do you want?!" Tomoe yelled holding Hina's head to her chest. "Your daughter." The figure said. "What?!" Tomoe's eyes went wide. "My master wants your daughter. I must do as he wishes." The figure replied walking over to Tomoe. "Stay away!" She yelled holding out her hand and shooting water out of it. The figure simply leapt aside and kept walking.  
  
Tomoe jumped away holding Hina tightly. The figure appeared behind her. "I'm sorry." It said before it thrust Tomoe into the wall. Tomoe landed on her back keeping Hina from getting hurt. The figure walked up to Tomoe and took Hina from her arms. "No," Tomoe said. "Give her back! Now!" The figure simply stood there and fled out the door.  
  
-Hiei-  
  
Hiei stood outside sensing for any energy. "Where did it go?" He thought. Then someone jumped out of some nearby bushes. "Follow it!" Yusuke shouted. Hiei and Kurama sped after him. "Hiei!!" Hiei turned around to find Tomoe limping towards the door. He stopped and ran after her. "Tomoe! What happened?!" He asked. "Hina...they....they took her." She said holding her side. "What?!" Hiei yelled. He ran towards the woods to find a figure leaping away with Hina in his arms. "Hina!" He screamed. Hiei jumped after them leaping from branch to branch.  
  
"Give her back! Give me my daughter you bastard!!" He shouted. The figure turned around in mid-air and shot an energy blast at Hiei. Hiei, taken by surprise, was hit with the attack and fell off the branch he was jumping off of. He landed hard on his back. By the time he stood up again, the figure was gone along with his daughter.  
  
"No...." he said. "No!! Give me Hina!!" He shouted falling to his knees. He hit the ground hard with his fist. "Damn!" He said as he hit the ground. "Damn! Damn! DAMN!" Hiei screamed. "The other person. It was just a decoy." He said to himself. He shut his eyes tightly and screamed.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!!!"  
  
-----------------End---------------  
  
Mimiko: This was the longest chap. ever! Wai! does a happy jig  
  
Suzuki: sigh If only it was as beautiful as me.  
  
Mimiko: glares I'll show you beautiful.  
  
Suzuki: What was that?  
  
Mimiko: In his ear: I SAID GOODNIGHT SIR!!  
  
Suzuki: Review. No flames please. Not even the beautiful ones. 


	6. Must read! Very important!

Hi this is Mimiko! People I want to thank you for being so patient with my stories, unfortunately, my internet isn't working and the only way to get my new chapters online is to copy it again and post it. Frankly I don't have time at the moment but I am working on it. Really. Please. Just be patient until I post it. I have the chapters typed out... just not posted. . -smacks computer- Why won't you work?! (Computer: -begins to cry-) OO


	7. Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. Why must I say it every chapter? People these days! So demanding! BAH!! Off to Cambodia! –hops on a jet- -skydives off- They had no cheesecake- -walks away in random direction-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei stayed out in the woods still dreading the taking of his daughter. Suddenly Yuusuke and Kurama ran up behind him. "Hiei?! Did you find them?!" Yuusuke yelled. "No. Hina's gone." He replied. "What?!" Kurama and Yuusuke said in unison. "They took her."

"Well then why are we just sitting around?! Let's go get her!"Yuusuke yelled. "I would if I knew where they went!" Hiei yelled back. "Can't you use your Jagan Hiei?" Kurama asked. "That's only if I can lock onto their energy. But they masked it!" He replied harshly. "So we can't do anything?" Yuusuke asked. "Afraid not. Not until we have some kind of clue where they are." Kurama replied. Hiei's heart sank when he heard Kurama's words. Forcing himself to hold back his tears he clenched his fists tightly. "Hina... I will find you... regardless." He thought

-Genkai's Temple-

"We're back! Sorry it took so long!" Keiko yelled with a bag of groceries in her arms. "Yes, the lines were absolutely horrible!" Botan retorted. "I still don't see why I had to come with you." Genkai said quietly carrying a small bag. "WE needed all the help we could get carrying the bags in." Yukina said holding a bag of baby materials. Then their eyes averted to the crater in the side of the house and Tomoe leaning against the wall, holding her side.

"Oh my..." Keiko said dropping her bag. Botan, Yukina, Keiko, and Genkai all rushed over to Tomoe. Yukina and Genkai abandoning their own bags in the process. "Tomoe! Are you okay?!" Botan asked. "What happened?" Yukina asked kneeling down to her. Tomoe looked over and winced in pain. "Kid what happened?! Tell us!" Genkai hollered. "Someone came.... They took her...." Tomoe said, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "Took who?!" Keiko asked. Tomoe choked on her words as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hina... they took her away." AS Tomoe said this, she fainted and landed softly into Botan's arms. Botan collapsed to the floor. "Oh! Let's get her into a bed! Quickly!" Yukina said scooting Botan towards the spare bedroom that Tomoe and Hiei had been sharing since Hina was born. They carefully set her on the bed and tended to her wounds. "This is terrible." Botan said. "How could this happen? Who would want Hina? She's just a baby." Keiko said rubbing her temples.

Then Genkai's eye shot wide open. "Do you girls remember when Hiei came here after being in that battle?" Genkai asked. The girls nodded to Genkai. "Do you think this has something to do with it?" Yukina asked taking a few steps toward Genkai. Genkai nodded. "What else could it be? If it's powerful enough to hurt Tomoe like this, it's got to be the same person who fought against Hiei." Genkai said crossing her arms.

The girl's faces then changed from concern to worry. "But why would they take Hina? She has nothing to do with this." Keiko replied. Genkai shook her head. "Wrong. She has everything to do with this. They probably want Hiei to come back so they can finish what they started. And what better way to do it than to lure him to them with his own child?" Genkai stated crossing her arms. "Then we have to help!" Botan said stepping forward. "There's nothing we can do. It's between Hiei and whoever fought him." Genkai said opening her eyes.

"Well I can at least tell Koenma! Maybe he can help somehow!" Botan said beginning to summon her oar. "You'll do no such thing!!" Genkai hollered pointing at Botan. Botan held her oar in her hands but didn't move. Everyone looked at Genkai in confusion. "But why?" Botan asked. "Because if you go and blab off to Koenma he might send more people after this guy! And who knows what would happen to Hina then!" Genkai said slightly raising her voice. Everyone's shoulders shrank at Genkai's last comment.

"So... we have to just stand here and watch this happen?" Keiko asked lowering her head. Everyone fell silent. "We have no choice kid. Sorry." Genkai replied. Yukina's eyes fell to Tomoe resting on the bed. "Poor Tomoe. This has got to be so hard on her. Not to mention Hiei." Botan's eyes went wide. She imagined Hiei and his eyes glowing red, slaughtering everyone in his path searching for Hina. Botan stuttered in a panic.

"We've got to check on Hiei! He's going to kill somebody if he finds out where Hina is!" "And that's a bad thing? They should get what they deserve for taking his little girl!" Genkai replied coolly. Botan looked at her with a strange expression on her face. Keiko nodded. "I'msorry. But I agree with Genkai, Botan. I hope they get a good punch in the face." Keiko said calmly. Botan looked at Keiko, her eyes slightly widened. "Well she's optimistic." Botan thought. Genkai smirked. "C'mon. Let's leave Tomoe to rest. She needs it." Genkai walked out and the girls followed her shutting the door quietly.

After they left Tomoe rolled over in her sleep and her eyes twitched. Then she murmured softly in her slumber.

"My Hina...."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mimiko: Whoo! Eventful! I'm sorry I haven't been updating butI just moved and everything is going to hell.

Shishi: I care because...... why?

Mimiko: -holds up machine gun- Say your damn line.

Shishi: Review! OO No flames! Or this little she-bitch will hurt me.

Mimiko: You little-- -chases him- You're on my list! My list!!


	8. The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH but my list I do own and it's growing quite rapidly. Heh heh heh…

Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke walked slowly back to the temple. Hiei did nothing but look down at the ground and take small, uneasy steps. Yusuke's eyes kept averting to Hiei as he walked. "Hey, man. I know this is hard but we'll find her okay? Me and Kurama and Kuwabara will help you okay?" Yusuke said putting a hand on Hiei's shoulder. Hiei looked up at Yusuke his eyes narrowed. "Don't touch me." He replied shaking Yusuke's arm off and continuing to walk slowly to the temple.

Yusuke watched Hiei walk away looking confused. "Wha-? Why that little…."Yusuke said beginning to stomp towards Hiei but Kurama stopped him. "Yusuke! Stop!" He said placing a strong hand on Yusuke's shoulder. Yusuke turned around still looking confused. "Leave him alone. He's had a lot to deal with. It's better if let him and Tomoe settle down before we decide anything rash." Kurama said looking Yusuke in the eyes. Yusuke turned back around and watched Hiei walk away.

"Okay Kurama. I understand." Yusuke said walking with Kurama back to the temple. Hiei, still looking at the ground, remembered something he'd forgotten back at the temple that made his go wide. "Tomoe!" He whispered. He raced back to the temple at his fastest speed and shot through the door. "Whoa! What's wrong now?" Yusuke asked jogging now to the temple. Hiei shot into the living room to be met with eyes belonging to Yukina, Kuwabara, Keiko, Genkai, and Botan.

"Oh, Hiei!" Keiko said standing up. "Where is she? Where's Tomoe?" Hiei asked looking around. "She's resting in the next room. You need to relax a bit Hiei." Botan said trying to calm him down. "Don't tell me what I need to do woman!" Hiei spat at her walking to the other room and throwing the door open. The others grimaced a bit at the noise the door made when it hit the wall, hoping that it wouldn't disturb Tomoe.

Hiei saw Tomoe sleeping peacefully on the bed. He walked over to Tomoe and blinked when he saw her face. He leaned down and looked closer at her. There was a single tear on her cheek. Hiei's eyes softened and he wiped he away the tear. Yusuke and Kurama ran into the other room, huffing for breath. Their eyes darted to Hiei in the other room. "Wha? H-Hiei? What are y-…." Yusuke began to speak still out of breath from running, but Keiko put a hand over his mouth. "I think Hiei needs to be alone." She whispered. Keiko looked over to the others and Yukina nodded. "Come now." Yukina said beginning to push everyone out of the room and out the door.

Hiei stayed standing over the bed staring at Tomoe, his directed his gaze to her bare shoulder. "Doesn't she have any clothes on?" He asked himself. Hiei flipped the covers over revealing what was underneath. If Tomoe was wearing any clothes it wouldn't have mattered because she was covered almost head-to-toe in bandages. Hiei's eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists. The lowered his head slightly and closed his eyes. "Damn them…" He said quietly. Tomoe shivered slightly and stirred in her sleep. Hiei's heart skipped a beat and he watched quietly as she moved.

Tomoe's eyes opened slowly and she looked up at Hiei. Hiei stayed still looking back at her. "Hiei?" She said softly. Hiei sat down on the bed next to her but said nothing. He put a hand on her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. Tears began to form in Tomoe's eyes again and she placed her hand on his. She clenched her teeth trying not to cry but to no avail. "Oh Hiei." She said tears running down her face. Hiei looked at her still stroking her cheek. "I know." He said in a low, gruff voice. Tomoe began to sob and she threw herself onto Hiei. Hiei accepted her embrace and held her fiercely. "It's okay. We'll get her back." He replied, now caressing her navy blue hair. Hiei rocked her back and forth trying to calm her down. Tomoe stopped sobbing but still held him close to her. "Do you know who did it?" She asked still clinging to him. Hiei shook his head and rested it on top of Tomoe's head. Just then a thought interrupted his mind. "Hiei!" Genkai voice said in his head. Hiei's brow furrowed in frustration. "What do you want hag?" He replied. (They're using telepathy.) "Don't snap at me! I think I know who took Hina!" she replied. Hiei's eyes grew wide but he didn't let go of Tomoe.

"Who!" He replied frantically. Genkai paused for a second then began to talk. "I'm not quite sure who did it. But I think it might be related to the fight you had before. Do you remember?" She said. Hiei thought for a minute then he remembered the fighter from before.

Flashback-

"Why? Why are you doing this?" (Hiei)

"Revenge." (Fighter)

Present-

Hiei's heart stopped. "Him? He's the one who's got Hina?" Hiei asked. "I think so." She replied quietly. "He said something about revenge. This is how he got it." He replied holding Tomoe tighter. "Revenge? Who did you piss off now?" Genkai asked with an annoyed tone in her voice. "How am I supposed to know?" He said. "No doubt I've made some enemies in the past. But I usually just kill them." "You're a wonderful person Hiei." Genkai said sarcastically. "Shut up." "Well, I better leave you two alone." Genkai replied.

"Genkai!" "Now what!" She said impatiently. "Don't tell anyone about this." He said. "Sorry kid, but everyone except Yusuke, Kurama, and Tomoe know about this. And Kurama's bound to figure it out sooner or later." Hiei growled in frustration. "Then don't tell Yusuke or Tomoe. And tell the others to mind their own business!" He replied. "You mind yours too and stop whining and I'll tell them." She said. And with that, their connection was cut off. Hiei looked down at Tomoe. "She doesn't need to know. If she does, she'll go after him and I'll lose someone else important to me." He said caressing her hair again.

"I can do it. By myself. I'll get my daughter back."

Mimiko: Whoo! I got writer's block ever since I moved here and this is the only story that I've really been working on. I need to get he funny out! –throws a rock at Shishi's head- Heh heh…

Shishi: .O Why do you always have to torture me! Why can't it be someone else!

Mimiko: Because you have the best reaction. –lights his shirt on fire-

Shishi: AHHHHH! –running around in circles- STOP, DROP, ROLL! STOP, DROP, ROLL! –begins to stop, drop, and roll- -fire goes out-

Mimiko: Hahaha! Not to mention I still have a tiiiiiiiiny grudge against you.

Shishi: T.T –shirtless-

Fangirls: -run in- OMIGOD! IT'S SHISHI WITHOUT A SHIRT! AHHHHH! –attack Shishi- RAPE ME!

Shishi: -runs- No! Leave me alone!

Mimiko: OO -throws meat to the fangirls- Feeding time… -puts zookeeper hat on-


	9. The Search Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH unlike Yoshihiro-san. Enjoy the fic and remember to brush your teeth! T.T That was stupid…. Sorry.

Hiei stood up and walked towards the door. "Hiei? Where…. Where are you going?" Tomoe asked her voice quivering from crying. Hiei stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to her. "I'm going for a walk." He said simply. With that, Hiei opened the door and shut it. Hiei walked out into the living room and leaned against a support beam. He closed his eyes and undid his bandana. His Jagan opened fully and glowed a faint red. "Where are you hiding?" He thought. He searched as thoroughly as he could for a brainwave link. He didn't know what the mystery fighter's wave link was like but he did know his daughter's. "Come on Hina…" he muttered. Suddenly, a small wave popped into his mind. His eyes shot wide open. "Hina!" He whispered. He forced his Jagan to hold on to that small link.

"Where are you?"

Makai---------------------------------------------

"Annoying brat." A man said while Hina played with his long hair. Hina laughed and giggled playfully. "Why do have to baby-sit this kid anyway?" Another man asked picking Hina up by her shirt. "Because if we have the kid Hiei will come. We've been over this!" A voice thundered out. The two men were thrown aback from the deep voice. "Well, I know but…. Couldn't we have just taken his woman instead? At least I could stand that." One man said. "Of course you could." The other man said. "No we couldn't just have _taken his woman_. Because she would've fought back and probably put you two weaklings in your place!" The men's shoulders shrank. Just then a door opened and another man walked in.

"Master, someone is trying to use telepathy to search for us." The man said bowing. "What? Damn! It's Hiei, he's trying to track us down! Kyota! Take the child and put her in the dungeon! Now!" The voice commanded. "Yes!" One of the men closest to Hina grabbed her and fled into the darkness. "Block him off! Quickly!" The voice commanded. "Yes, Master." The man by the door said. Within a flash he was gone. "Hmph. Show off." The last man said. "Kage! Stop your mumbling and go!" "Yes, sir." Kage got up and walked to the door and slammed it shut. "Hiei…. You will pay…. I will never forgive you for what you did to me…. you took away my life…. You took away my brother…."

Hiei----------------------------------------------

Hiei was still focusing fiercely on Hina's wave length when suddenly, it was cut off. "What!" He screamed in his mind. He tried to retrieve the link with Hina, but it was no use. He'd lost it. "Dammit!" He muttered. "Well, at least I caught a glimpse of where she was." He thought. A tall stone castle flashed over and over in his mind. "Don't forget that image. That's where she is." He thought as he made his way to the door. He opened it and took one step outside to be met with Kuwabara, Kurama and Yusuke and Botan. "What do you want?" He asked gruffly. "Don't play dumb! We know you're going after Hina!" Kuwabara shouted. Hiei grimaced when Kuwabara yelled fearing Tomoe would hear.

"What I do is one of your business!" Hiei replied. "We know Hiei." Kurama said simply. "What?" He replied. "We know you're going to Makai." Kurama answered. "Yeah, Kuwabara told us everything." Yusuke replied. Hiei glared intensely at Kuwabara. "Don't look at me like that shrimp! They needed to know the truth! You're gonna need our help and you know it!" Kuwabara said raising his voice. "Kuwabara please lower your voice." Botan asked. Kuwabara looked at Botan and crossed him arms calmly. "Listen to the girl idiot." Hiei said smirking at Kuwabara.

"Why you…" Kuwabara started. "Please Hiei, think about what you're doing. You almost died last time." Botan said placing her hands on Hiei's shoulders. "Don't touch me woman!" Hiei shouted. Botan withdrew her hands immediately and stepped backwards. "There's no need to get defensive. We're just worried about you. We all are." Kurama answered. Hiei didn't say a word. Then Yusuke walked up to Hiei and grabbed his shirt collar. "Are you stupid or something! Do you want to die that badly!" He hollered. "If that's what I have to do to get my daughter back then yes." He replied coolly. Yusuke's grip became tighter. "Then let us all die trying to get her back!" Yusuke screamed. Hiei said nothing, just stared at Yusuke. Yusuke slowly let go of Hiei's collar and stepped back.

Hiei began to walk away then stopped. "If you want to come…. Then come." Hiei said quietly starting to walk again. Kurama smiled and walked with Hiei. "Hmph. That's better." Kuwabara said as he followed Kurama and Botan after him. Yusuke smiled as well and walked along side Kuwabara. "On the road again!" Yusuke said joyfully. Botan summoned her oar and hopped on it. "I'll be back. I'm going to Spirit World to collect a few things." She said. "Botan! Not a word to Koenma." Hiei said pointing at her. Botan laughed nervously and said, "Don't worry. My lips are sealed." And then, she flew off. "I'm coming Hina. I'm coming to get you." Hiei thought continuing to walk on.

Mimiko: Whoo. That took me a while. And Minna. I would like to apologize for being incredibly slow on the update. But my internet was disconnected and I could get online on other computers but I couldn't update my stories because I was on a different computer. And you all are gods for being this patient with me. Arigatou gozaimasu! –bows-

Yusuke: -pokes her- Why aren't you ever that nice with me?

Mimiko: Because you have yet to earn my trust with all the butt poking you do with Keiko.

Yusuke: .;;

Mimiko: And don't poke me! –bonks him- Now get me a cookie!

Yusuke: O.o;; Review. No flames please. (Did Yusuke just say please? –gasp- O.o)


	10. Hina's Gift

Mimiko: Welcome to the next chapter! I'm feeling exceptionally happy today. I don't own YYH! …………………… o.o ………. T.T

(I'm putting another OC in for this chapter. But this is the only chapter she'll be in. Her name is Mimiko (I use her name. When I say Mimiko in the story I mean my OC, not myself. –shakes head- So complicated this world of fan fiction.) And just because I made this change I made the story longer than usual. Just three things to clear up, she's a cat demon, she and Shishi DO NOT get along and she will be over with Jin/Touya/ Chuu etc. …. ON WITH THE STORY!)

Hiei and the others walked as quickly and quietly as they could. "How far is the portal to Makai?" Yusuke asked. "I'd say maybe a few miles." Kurama replied. "What! Miles. Oh man. Why can't be a few yards or somethin'?" Kuwabara complained. "Just shut up. It could be worse." Yusuke said punching him in the arm. Just then, Botan came flying down on her oar. "Hello everyone! I've arranged for a small opening to the demon world to be opened for about a minute. It's not far away. I figured I could at least save you some time of getting there." She said cheerfully. "Botan! We told you not to tell Koenma!" Yusuke hollered. "I didn't. I had Jorge help me. I didn't tell him what for so he can't repeat anything." She replied. "Well, I suppose that works." Kurama said.

"Now we have to hurry! It should be around here somewhere! Once we find it, it will only stay opened for 60 seconds!" She said. Everyone began to search for the portal frantically. And Yusuke was the first to find it. "Guys! It's over here!" He hollered. Everyone rushed over to where he was. The portal was opened and ready. "Hurry!" Kurama said jumping into the portal. Next, was Hiei, then Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara was last. "Man, I hate these things." He said holding his breath, then diving in. It didn't take more than one second to end up in Makai. Everyone looked around; the sky was a faint red, the air slightly thicker, and the wind blowing. "Home Sweet Home." Yusuke said taking a breath of air. "Let's not waste time!" Kurama said. "Hn." Was all Hiei said. "I'll look from the skies and tell you if I see anything!" Botan said hopping on her oar once more.

Everyone continued to walk at a fast rate, constantly staying alert, Hiei ahead of everyone. Yusuke looked up at the sky, bored out of his mind. "So what are we looking for?" He asked. "Something like a castle or a stronghold. That's probably where they took Hina. At least I think." Kurama replied. Just then something unexpected happened. "HEEEEEEEY! URAMESHIIIIIII!" Someone hollered. Everyone turned around to see Jin flying towards them. "Well, what do you know!" Yusuke said smiling. Hiei glared at Yusuke and said, "Don't say a word. I don't want anymore help than I already have!" Yusuke nodded and watched Jin land nearby. "What're ya doin' 'ere!" Jin said smiling widely. "We're kinda on business. Jin? Do you know where any big castles or maybe strongholds are around here?" Yusuke asked.

"Hm…. Not tha' I know of… 'Course I'm still kinda new to this part o' Makai. Just wanderin' around." He said rubbing his neck. Everyone looked a bit disappointed at Jin's comment. "I'm going to keep looking around!" Botan shouted from above and flew off. "Whatcha lookin' for?" Jin asked. "None of your business!" Hiei replied. "Geez, Sorry." Jin said. "But I'll betcha Touya knows where some castles, or somethin' of the sorts, are! He knows Makai pretty well. Or at least this part." "Where is Touya?" Kurama asked walking up to Jin. "Oh, he's back at the house with Rinku, Shishi and all them." Jin replied smiling. "Come on now! I'll take ya there! 'Tis not far!" Jin said floating into the air. Everyone followed him on the ground until they came to a large house, or more like a mansion.

"Jeez! Jin you live here!" Yusuke asked eyes wide. "Well, ya! What with all the people and what not we needed a big house!" They all walked up to the door and Jin opened the door. "I'm baaaaaack!" He hollered. The second he did Shishi and Mimiko came rolling down the stairs, holding each by the necks. "I'll kill you!" Mimiko yelled. "Try you bitch!" Shishi hollered back. Mimiko yelled and threw Shishi into a wall. Shishi bounced back and hit Mimiko back full on. They both were hitting, punching, kicking and scratching each other unaware that everyone was watching them. "HEEEEEY! STOP FIGHTING AND GREET US PROPERLY!" Kuwabara yelled. Mimiko and Shishi glared at him got right in front of him. "Do you mind!" They both yelled. Kuwabara let out a peep in fright. Mimiko looked over and saw all of their guests. "What's with the house call?" She asked. "Business. What's with the fight?" Yusuke answered. "He insulted my cat heritage!" Mimiko said pointing to Shishi. "I said that _you_ were an idiot! Not all cat demons!" He hollered back.

They both glared at each other. "Uh, Mimiko? Where's Touya?" Jin asked. Mimiko pointed behind her without taking her eyes off Shishi. Hiei raced over to Touya. "Tell us all the strongholds close to here!" He ordered. "What's going on?" He asked. "Not much what with the baby and all." Kuwabara said scratching his head and realizing his mistake right away. Yusuke punched him over the head and Hiei turned around and gave him the best death glare he could manage at the moment. Mimiko immediately took her eyes off Shishi. "Baby? Who had a baby!" She asked her eyes lighting up. "Stay out of it!" Hiei hollered.

"You had the baby didn't you? Tomoe's the mom right? Oh, how sweet." Mimiko said cupping her face in her hands. Hiei took out his katana and placed it closer to Touya. "Where is the nearest stronghold!" Touya remained calm and said, "A couple dozen miles away. To the East. If you have kept walking you would have bumped right into it." "Oh was that a strong hold. I really don't know what one looks like." Jin said scratching his head.

Hiei placed his katana back in its sheath and walked to the door. "I'm tired of this hellhole! Let's go!" He ordered walking out the door. Everyone knew best to respect his needs right now and followed him out the door. Mimiko rushed over to the door. "Can't wait to see the baby!" She hollered. "Us too. We're looking for it." Yusuke said. "What?" Mimiko asked. "I said "Us too! We're looking forward to it!" " Yusuke replied quickly. With that Mimiko shut the door and turned around. "That was weird." She said. "Agreed." Touya replied picking up a book and beginning to read. "Shishi rubbed his back and began to walk away. "Ow. Ditzy woman." He said quietly. The next second Mimiko pounced on him starting the fight they had before.

Hiei-

A few dozen miles? And to the East? If we keep at a steady pace we can get there in a day or two!" Hiei thought to himself. "I'm going ahead if you're not going to keep up!" Hiei said beginning to run ahead. "Hey wait!" Yusuke said beginning to run as well. Kurama and Kuwabara followed them both closely behind. "I'll be there soon Hina!" Hiei thought.

Hina—

Hina had been taken to a dungeon, far below the surface of the castle, and out of range with her father. "How did we get stuck with this job?" A voice asked. "Because the master wishes it so." Another voice mocked. Two men were sitting against the door of the dungeon. One had short red hair and gray eyes. Another had black hair tied in a low pony tail and the same gray eyes. Both men carried long golden spears as a weapon. "I am not a babysitter! I am a warrior!" The one with the red hair said. "Calm down Kyota." The other man said. Hina began to cry inside of the dungeon. "Shut up!" Kyota hollered. Hina sniffed and continued to cry only softly. "Troublesome brat." "If that's the way you think about it then switch places with Kyota." The black haired man said. "No way Kage! I'm not gonna let him think I'm too weak for this!" "Then shut up." Kage replied. "Just because we're brothers doesn't mean I won't hurt you." Kyota said. "Same for me."

Just then, another man, Kodoku, appeared in front of them. He had long black hair braided together and yellow eyes. "Master says to stay on your guard. He senses that Hiei is drawing nearer. And he has brought some friends with him. Four to be exact. Three males and one female traveling by air." "Very well. We understand." Kage replied staying seated. Kodoku looked at both Kage and Kyota. "I suggest you do your job well. Master wants his revenge. If he does not get it, he will likely come after us." Kodoku said, and then disappeared in a flash.

"What does he mean "Come after us?"" Kyota asked his brother. "It's simple. If he doesn't get his revenge he'll come and kill us out of spite." Kage replied shrugging his shoulders. "What!" Just then Hina began to cry again. "Be quiet!" Kyota hollered banging on the door. Hina sat on the cold floor inside. A red glow started to emit from her forehead and a small eye appeared. Hina let out a cry that made the ground shake. Kage's and Kyota's eyes shot open and they looked back at Hina through bars in the door. The ground inside the dungeon had been shifted and one of the walls had been reduced to rubble. "That little… she did this!" Kyota said astonished. "Kyota! Look!" Kage said pointing to Hina's forehead.

"What!" "She has the Jagan!" Kage replied. "I thought that Hiei's Jagan wasn't natural!" Kyota said looking at his brother. "It isn't. It shouldn't have been passed into his daughter. The power of the Jagan must have sunk into Hiei too much! So now it's like he was born with it!" Kage said his eyes wide. "Is that even possible?" "Well it is just a guess." Kage replied shrugging his shoulders. "Still, that's one powerful kid!" Kyota said. "Then I don't think you should be telling her to shut up and try to make her happy instead." "That would be a good idea. I'd hate to be that wall." Kyota said examining the rocks.

Mimiko: I hoped you liked the chapter!

Shishi: I didn't!

Mimiko: I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to them. –points to screen-

Shishi: o.- -looks at screen- o.o; I'M BEING WATCHED! –runs away-

Mimiko: o.o;; Review. No flames please.


	11. Assassination Attempt

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. But I would be full of giggles and fits if I did. ;

It had been hours since the fighters had arrived in Makai and nightfall had come. "Hiei, I think we should stop. If we go straight there we won't have any strength to fight. And besides, everyone is tired." Kurama said walking beside Hiei. "I'm not." Hiei replied gruffly. "Hiei, come on man. We need to get some sleep." Yusuke replied. "I mean look at Botan." Yusuke said pointing up. Botan was lying down on her oar, sleeping. (o.o; How'd she do that?) Hiei's brow slanted in frustration and he walked over to the nearest tree. He hopped onto a branch and leaned against its trunk. "Fine then. Rest while you can." Hiei said closing his eyes.

Yusuke sighed with relief and looked up at Botan. "Hey! Botan!" He hollered. Botan sprung awake and looked down at Yusuke. "Get down here! We're taking a break!" Botan immediately flew downward and her oar vanished. "Thank goodness. I'm absolutely exhausted!" She said plopping down on the ground. Kurama walked over to a large rock and leaned against it. Yusuke looked over to Kuwabara who had fallen asleep standing up. "Hey. Hey!" Yusuke said pushing Kuwabara over. Kuwabara landed flat on his back, but continued to sleep. "Just leave Yusuke, he'll be fine." Kurama said closing his own eyes.

"I guess." Yusuke said lying down and stretching his limbs. He placed his arms behind his head and fell asleep.

Castle-------- Kage/ Kyota--------

"Isn't the boss supposed to be coming down here to check?" Kyota asked quietly. "Yeah." Kage replied. "What are we gonna tell him about the girl's Jagan? Do you think he knows?" "I don't know. We just tell him what happened." "We can't! Then he'll know that I made her cry!" "It's your own fault." "KAGE! KYOTA!" A voice rang out through the dungeon walls. Kage and Kyota immediately came to attention, Kage remaining calm and Kyota slightly worried. "How's the girl?" A figure asked stepping into the shadows. "She's fine! Absolutely fine!" Kyota replied. Kage glanced over to his brother and rolled his eyes. "Master, did you know that this child has a Jagan?" Kage asked. "What!" The figure hollered, walking over to the door. He looked through the bars of Hina's door. He saw the small red eye on her forehead and the damaged wall. "Dammit!" He muttered loudly.

He turned around to the two brothers behind him. Do not let her out of that cell! No matter what! If Hiei finds her signal, then her power might increase!" Kage and Kyota nodded, showing they understood. The figure turned and walked away. "This damn child is not making my job any easier!" He muttered. "You're the one who wanted the kid." Kyota muttered. "What!" The figure hollered. "Nothing!" Kyota said quickly. The figure continued to walk away angrily, until he was gone altogether. Then, Kodoku appeared. "Something wrong master?" "Quiet! Send someone over to Hiei! Tell them to kill everyone!" "Yes master." Kodoku replied vanishing the next second.

Hiei----------

It had been a few hours since the gang had fallen asleep, it was even still dark out, and everything was quiet. Some cloaked figures were slinking around, sneaking up to the gang. There were three in all, all of them carrying daggers. One of them snuck up to Botan who was lying on the ground fast asleep. The cloaked demon raised the dagger ready to strike. "Move and you die." A voice said behind him. The demon froze as it felt a sword on its back. Hiei was awake and pushed the sword through the demon, killing it instantly. Hiei threw the body over by the other two demons waiting fort their next move. The other two demons charged at Hiei silently, daggers ready. Hiei's Jagan glowed and the demons suddenly froze. Their eyes were wild and one began quivering, hold its head. Suddenly, the demon was still and its eyes were white. Hiei's Jagan stopped glowing and the demon's body fell to the ground. The other demon stood there shaking from fright.

Hiei walked over to the other demon and pulled him up by the collar of his cloak. "Tell your master that I'm coming. And that his life is mine." Hiei said his eyes narrowed. The demon nodded and began to run. Hiei saw a dagger by the dead demon and picked it up. He threw it into the cloaked demons arm. The demon let out a cry of pain and held its arm. "And tell him, if he hurts Hina, the pain you're in now is what he'll be in a hundred-fold. If he hurts Hina, I'll destroy his soul along with his body." Hiei said quietly. The demon staggered holding its arm, and began running again.

Hiei walked over to the others and sat down for a moment. "Are we going to continue now?" Hiei looked over to Kurama who was wide awake. "Yes. Hurry up fox. I'm not dawdling." Kurama sighed and stood up he walked over to Kuwabara and shook him awake. "What's the deal Kurama?" Kuwabara asked yawning. "We have to go. Come on." Kurama said simply.

Hiei walked over to Yusuke and kicked him in the stomach. Yusuke automatically woke up and looked at Hiei. "What was that for?" Yusuke asked rubbing his stomach. "We're leaving. Get up." Hiei said walking away. "What? I barely got any sleep." Yusuke said stretching his arms and legs, then standing up. "Would rather gone without any?" Hiei said while walking up to Kuwabara who was still sitting down. "I said get up!" Hiei said raising his voice. "Who made you leader of this crew?" Kuwabara said his eyes narrowing. Hiei glared at Kuwabara and frowned. He turned his back on him and walked away. "Get up or be left behind." Hiei said bluntly.

Botan then woke up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "What's going on? Quit being so noisy." She said sitting up. "Come on Botan. We have to keep moving." Yusuke said walking past her. "What? Already? The sun's not even up!" Botan said. "Then stay here with these fools then!" Hiei spat kicking the bodies of the demons. "Whoa! When did that happen?" Kuwabara asked eying the dead bodies. Yusuke poked them with his foot. "Yep. They're dead." Kurama simply walked past the bodies, not really that interested. Botan looked in disgust at them and jumped over them and quickly joined the crew.

"He's really down about this. He's just not himself." Yusuke whispered to Kurama. "Yusuke, it's his child. Wouldn't you do the same as him?" Kurama whispered softly. "Then… It doesn't matter even if he does hurt Hina, He'll kill him anyways just for taking her." Yusuke thought. "How much farther is it?" Kuwabara asked. "Well it depends, how far did we walk yesterday?" Yusuke asked. "At least a dozen miles." Botan said. "Then we're almost halfway there already!" Yusuke asked surprised. "I guess so." Botan replied. "Then hurry up! I'm not wasting time to get there!" Hiei said walking faster. The others joined him and walked on, still looking for Hina.

End-----------------------------------------------

Mimiko: I hope you liked it! And I'm really sorry for not updating! –kicks computer- It wouldn't go online. Review! No flames onegai! (Hiei was quite violent in this chapter wasn't he? o.o;)


	12. The Stone Castle

Mimiko: Oi! Sorry for taking so long on the update! But here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH……. Yet…..

Hiei was walking as fast as he could without leaving the others behind. He gritted his teeth and growled silently. He wished he could just run ahead of them and get Hina himself. He wanted to do so, so badly. But he knew if he did he probably would not survive. He felt like he was handicapped in a way, with his comrades trudging along behind him. He could hear that someone behind him (he was unsure who though) was breathing heavily. 'I can't believe they're tired.' He thought. 'Weaklings. I'm perfectly fine.' Then, the statement he was dreading reached his ears. "Hiei… I think we should stop." Hiei's body stiffened and he acted like he had not heard the comment. "Hiei…" Kurama said. "Hiei!" Hiei turned around sharply, his eyes focusing angrily upon the fox. "What?" He spat. Kurama motioned toward Yuusuke and Kuwabara. "We need to rest." He replied softly. "We need to keep going!" He could see that Kuwabara was breathing heavily and Yuusuke seemed fine but his breathing had somewhat wavered than from what it had been earlier.

Hiei stared at them with a sour look on his face. "Hiei… We have been walking since last night. We have not eaten and we are tired." Hiei seemed to pay no mind to Kurama's word and he merely looked away. He did not need to look at Kurama to tell that the fox was becoming impatient. "Either we can rest and be rejuvenated for battle or we can keep going. Then we will in no condition to fight." Hiei slowly turned to Kurama and then glanced at the two fighters behind him. He turned his back to them and muttered. "Fine." He made his way to a nearby tree and leapt up onto its branches. He settled down and leaned his back against the thick trunk. The other walked over to him and followed the same suit. Yuusuke leaned against the same tree while both Kurama and Kuwabara sat on a decaying log. Botan made her down from the sky and landed softly on her feet. "I tell you; sometimes I wish we were assigned cars instead of oars." She said rubbing her backside.

Yuusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara removed the small backpacks they had been carrying and rummaged around in them for a good minute. Yuusuke took out two sandwiches and handed one to Botan (who took it graciously.) Kurama took out a small container and began to eat the sustenance within it. Kuwabara simply took out a bottle of water and drank thirstily. "Here!" Yuusuke yelled throwing an apple up towards Hiei. Hiei caught the apple and threw it back to Yuusuke. "I don't need it." He said bluntly. Yuusuke sighed and looked up at his friend. "Look buddy. I know you're trying to put on a brave face and all, but you gotta eat. If we're gonna fight the same guy who we were after last time, all us are gonna need to be in top shape." Yuusuke threw the apple back up to Hiei and he caught it once again. "All of us." Yuusuke said staring up at Hiei. Hiei stared at the apple for a moment and then took a small bite out of it. Yuusuke smiled satisfied with himself and went back to eating his own sandwich.

Hiei hated when that happened. When he was put into a position where it was either he had to swallow his pride and do what he was told or act like an arrogant pig. He munched on the apple and removed his bandana. The violet eye on his forehead began to glow a soft blue as he stared at the rugged terrain of Makai. 'Hina…' He thought. 'Tell me if you're out there. Give me any sign.' He closed his eyes seeing if he could pick up his daughters or energy brain waves but to no avail. 'It's no use.' Ever since that one moment in the temple he had not been able to get a hold of Hina at all. He sighed and turned his head to the side. There was something in the distance that seemed to distract him he squinted but he still could not make it out. He leapt to the very top of the tree and his Jagan glowed once more. 'What is that?' He thought to himself. 'It looks like a big rock….' Hiei's eyes shot wide open. 'Or a stone castle!' "Hina!" He exhaled. He jumped from the tree and onto the ground. He quickly retied his bandana and looked up at Kurama. "Hurry up and eat. I think we're almost there." Kurama's eyes widened the slightest bit and Kuwabara stared in confusion. "Are you sure man?" Yuusuke asked standing up. "I'm positive!" Hiei replied.

"I saw it with my Jagan so we're not far off!" Yuusuke quickly gobbled up his sandwich and snatched Botan's half-eaten one away from her. "Hey! I wasn't done with that Yuusuke!" She said. "Tough! We're headin' back out!" He replied. Botan pouted for a moment before summoning her oar and setting herself upon it once again. "Just when I thought I would get a chance to rest…" She mumbled. Kurama had already put his possessions away and fastened the back around his back. "Here Kurama! I'll put it in mine. I have plenty of room." Yuusuke said holding out his hand. Kurama nodded and handed his pack over to Yuusuke. The Spirit Detective stuffed it inside his own backpack and slipped his arms through the straps. "Ready!" "Then let's go!" Hiei shouted beginning to run ahead. "Hang on guys! Wait for me!" Kuwabara shouted as he chugged down his water. "Ah! Brain freeze!" He quickly zipped up his backpack and ran to catch up with the rest of the Reikai Tantei.

-Hina-

The two brothers sat leaning against the entrance to the small dungeon where Hina now lay sleeping. Kyota spun his golden spear around slowly and sighed deeply. "How long do we have to wait here?" He asked. Kage had his eyes closed and arms crossed as if he were thinking about something. "Until we are told otherwise." Kyota grumbled in response. "That's not the answer I expected." Kage's eyes opened and he looked at his brother. "And what did you expect?" Kyota's shoulders loosened slightly and he set his spear down. "I dunno. Something like, 'Oh! Well you can leave right now if you want my dear brother!' " Kyota replied. Kage chuckled. "Well you live in a fantasy world brother." Kyota stood up and stretched his legs. He looked inside the cell to see Hina curled up in a ball on the floor sleeping peacefully. Kyota smiled to himself. "You know, she's kinda cute. When she's not crying or anything like that." Kage looked at his brother. "Don't get attached Kyota." He said as a light warning. "I know, I know." Kyota answered as he sat back down.

"Man, I wish they would hurry up and get here. It gets boring just sitting here. I actually feel like fighting for a change and they got me guarding a baby." Kyota picked his spear back up and rested one of his arms on his knees. "Careful brother. You might be wishing for something you don't really want." There was a long pause before someone spoke. "How did we end up here brother?" Kyota asked staring straight ahead of him. Kage looked over somewhat confused. "What? "How did we get here? Why are we here? I can still remember us playing in vast fields and having so much fun when we were younger. How did it all turn out like this? Why are we so unhappy now?" He asked with a melancholy look in his eyes. Kage sighed and closed his eyes again. "Slavery. People sell people. People betray people. And people end doing things they do not want to do." Kage was in deep thought this time as he recalled the incident Kyota referred to. He could remember playing in fields with his younger brother. He could remember a time when they were happy. He could. But he also remembered the day they had been sold into slavery. By their own parents no less. They were trained to fight. They were trained to kill. And they were trained to follow instructions or die.

"Sometimes, you just have to swallow your pride and do what needs to be done. And sometimes…Things just don't always turn out the way people want them to." Kage said softly, bowing his head. Kyota looked over at his brother to find he had the same sad look upon his face that he himself was bearing. "Our purpose is to fight and to die fighting." Kage said flatly. Kyota looked away from his brother. "I don't remember agreeing to that. They might've bought my body but that all they bought." He murmured. He stood up again and looked inside the cell at the little demon girl huddled on the floor. "You're just like us kid." He said quietly holding onto one of the bars on the door. "Neither of us agreed to be here."

-Hiei-

Hiei and the others were running as fast as their legs could carry them. (Save Hiei who slowed down for the others and Botan who was traveling by air.) Hiei's Jagan glowed underneath his bandana and an image of the castle came clearly into his mind. "I see it! I see it! We're almost there! Just a little farther!" He shouted to the others.

-Castle-

"Master, Hiei is on his way." Kodoku said motioning to the large screen in front of him where it showed Hiei and the others making their way to the stone castle. The dark figure was seated on a large chair directly in front of the monitor. "Good. Send my minions to greet them. We want to slow him down as much as possible." The figure replied. Kodoku nodded showing he understood. "Yes Master." He pressed a button located near the screen and within seconds, many demons appeared on the monitor as well. All small, cloaked demons with sharp claws and pointed teeth. "It's begun… Hiei… I anxiously wait for the moment I see you beg for mercy. I'm awaiting your death." Even in the shadows the wide smirk on the figure's face was apparent. "Come to me Hiei." Meanwhile, Kyota and Kage could the echoes of the conversation between the two men outside. Kage stood up and tightened his grip on his spear. "It seems as if your wish has come true." Kyota smirked and rested his spear on his shoulder. "I guess it did."

-Hiei-

As Hiei ran he began to sense a feeble life force ahead of them. They all seemed to sense it and stopped. A small group of demons were approaching them. Hiei gave a look of boredom and lazily drew his katana. "You've got to be kidding." He said to himself. Both Yuusuke and Kuwabara smirked. "This'll be easy!" Yuusuke said tightening his fist. "Piece o' cake." Kuwabara replied as he cracked his knuckles. The demons all charged at the fighters, they're fangs bared and claws ready. Hiei ran through the group quickly and defeated as many as he could. Then Kuwabara and Yuusuke went in after him using only their fists to ward off the demons. Kurama however did not move. He simply drew out his whip and finished off what was left of the demons. Yuusuke scratched the side of his face with a slight look of disappointment. "Well, that was pretty easy." He said. Hiei walked up to the entrance of the castle and examined the large stone door with his katana still in hand. He clenched his fist and gave the door a mighty punch. Within mere seconds the door came of its large metal hinges and fell over leaving the entrance wide open. The others joined up with Hiei at the opening. "Is everyone ready?" Yuusuke asked. Hiei nodded and gave a small. "Hn." Yuusuke smirked and then turned to the opening. "Then let's storm this castle!" With that all five of the fighters raced inside the dwellings of the castle, frantically searching for Hina.


End file.
